fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElectricLizalfos888/Park making tips: Enclosure type making
Hello There! Park making is a popular activity among the F/A community and many have made parks from large to small, simple to detailed, colorless to colorful and aesthetic based to fully functional. Because park building is so popular, i have decided to create a series of blog posts detailing ideas for parks, decorations to make it aesthetically pleasing and help make the parks of players new to the park-making scene into beautiful works of art. Today's post will be more of a continuation of the last post, specifically on the park about the Enclosure types and will talk about building the Enclosure types. (Note, due to the amount of mods that could spice up any enclosure, this will only include things from Vanilla Minecraft, F/A, Chisel and Tropicraft) Aviary Making The mods needed for Making a Basic Aviary include: #F/A #Vanilla Aviary Step 1: Viewing Area The Viewing Area is where the visitors see the Flying mobs so this is a need for a good Aviary. First, put a hallway of any size (preferrably over 10 since the hallway length will determine the size of the Aviary). The hallway needs to be able to allow visitors in and out of the Aviary, Keep Visitors safe in case of an aggressive Mob and limit traffic while visitors are entering and exiting the Aviary. The Only requirements for what the Hallway is made of is glass (preferrably Reinforced glass since it doesn't restrict vision as stained glass, normal glass does and doesn't look as bad when placed side by side like how glass panes do and is strong enough to ensure visitor safety incase of an abnormally aggressive Pterosaur). The glass is to give visitors a glimpse as to what is in the Aviary before getting to the viewing area. Once the Hallway is finished, now you build the Viewing area itself, Viewing areas have to be at least mostly made of Glass from the block directly in front of the player when on the ground to the roof of the viewing area. To make it easier for flying mobs to get to different parts of the Aviary, the roof of the viewing area should not be too big, 3-5 blocks high will do. The viewing area should determine the shape of the Aviary (if you place your viewing area in the middle of the Aviary, if not than a large circular dome will do) Aviary Step 2: Dome The dome is by far the most important part of the Aviary. Every Aviary needs one or else the flying mobs could risk the lives of many other mobs. The dome is simple, a large, round-ish glass hemisphere that allows flying mobs to soar without the need for excessive light for Visitors to know what is going on. A Dome could be made out of any type of glass (if you are playing on survival mode, be prepared for lots of fuel consumption and smelting sand), except glass panes Aviary Step 3: Decoration, Enrichment and Utility To keep the Aviary visually appealing while keeping the mobs happy and well fed. Decoration, Enrichment and Utility are requirements. Decorations can range from simple flowers to trees littered with abnormal amounts of Confuciusornis. Enrichment involves feeders which (to prevent weird flying AI from breaking their necks while trying to feed) should be elevated on a platform, Tethered logs, Balls and Scratching posts as well as Bubble blowers. Utility involves less to do with decor and how happy your Pteranodons are by launching balls into each other and more on the technical side of the Meganeura conga line. Utility decorations include things like pools and platforms. Adding pools and platforms makes flying from one side of the Aviary a little less tiring or in the case of Meganeura, gives them the opportunity to reproduce. Aquarium Making The mods needed for this demonstration of an aquarium #Vanilla #F/A #Tropicraft #Chisel (optional) Step 1: Tank Making The exact definition as to how an aquarium should look depends on who you ask. Some say an aquarium should be outdoors while others say Indoors. Whether you support Henodus having excessive amounts of pollen in the tank or not is up to you. Anyways to start, place quartz or some other kind of block (that isn't dirt or anything related to dirt) in the shape of what you want the tank to be (remember to think about the size of the mob you are housing too as different sized mobs need different sized tanks). Then within the frame, replace the floor with sand, purified sand, gravel or any of Tropicraft's sand variants (just not dense sand). Then place reinforced glass on the frame and make the height of the reinforced glass part be at least 3 blocks high (remember the height of the mob you are planning to house). once you are done, place water or Tropical water filling the tank and top off the tank rims with the same block you used for the bottom (DO NOT fill this part of the tank with water) Step 2: Mob Requirements Some mobs can require different things. Henodus and Thicctaalik require land and Megalodon requires just about any size tank large enough to not cause Sharknado. To install a bubble blower, dig one block of the tank floor and put a redstone block and then put a bubble blower on top of it Step 3:Decor Decoration can spice up any tank (except if you are a Plesiosaurus that just yeets any ball in close proximity towards the nearest sun). Tropicraft corals can give the tank a much more tropical look. Step 4:Feeding Feeders can be almost universally a good source of procrastination when the Ichthyosaurus screams for fresh Nautilus. If you don't have a feeder or are in dire need to feed your hungry Megalograptus, Tropical fish or Piranhas from Tropicraft are a decent food source for that one mosasaur that wants sushi. They barely restore any hunger but spawning one spawns a shoal which can be used to feed your Tiktaalik Pen Making Mods needed to make a simple pen: #F/A #Vanilla Step 1: Fence You just fence off a large area Step 2: Feeders Add a feeder or a lot of vegetation to feed hungry herbivores Walled Enclosure Making Mods needed to make a simple walled enclosure: #F/A #Vanilla Step 1: Being Trump make a wall scaling multiple blocks high depending on the size of what you are planning to have in there Step 2: Letting people see Letting people see inside your enclosure can be done 2 ways, Glass parts or Bridges above the Enclosure Overhanging enclosure Making Mods needed to make a simple Overhanging enclosure: #F/A #Vanilla Step 1: Being Trump (redux) do step 1 of Walled enclosure making Step 2: Preventing mountaineering Raptors Add a glass, leaf or trapdoor overhang in the inner rim of the walls Step 3:Letting people see (Redux) same as in step 2 of walled enclosure making Category:Blog posts